Last Kiss
by Okuro
Summary: It was the final battle against Naraku and with everything going on there was no time to save him. All she has now is the memory of their last kiss.


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Last Kiss

It was late at night and it was pouring outside in feudal Japan. Every one was in their warm huts sleeping through it all. No one in their right mind would think about being out there in the freezing cold. No one except for a heart broken Kagome. There she sat, next to the sacred tree where she met him. She wore her uniform under a bright red haori that belonged to the one she loved. And on top of that she wore the beaded necklace. Her eyes moist from all the small water droplets that they let flow. Her mind replaying the same memory over and over again. The more she thought about it, the harder it was to realize that it's true.

_'Inuyasha's gone.'_

She couldn't believe it, he was actually gone. The one she loved. The one she wanted to spend the rest of her life with was… dead. Never since the day she met him did she think that he would leave her. Even if he did choose Kikyo instead of herself, she at least thought that their last moment would be with a smile on both their faces. But no, their last moment was full of tears and pain.

_'Except for that last kiss.'_ said that little voice in her head.

Her hand moved slowly up to her lips. They were still tingling. Just thinking about it made butterflies start flying around in her stomach. It was the most passionate moment she and Inuyasha ever had.

_'But why did it have to be the last one?'_ she thought,_ 'Why did everything turn out the way it did? Naraku's death was meant to be a good thing. It was supposed to mean that everyone can be happy and live their lives the way they want to, but yet to me it's the worst thing in the world… I mean I'm happy for everybody, except for myself. It all happened so fast.'_

* * *

It was the final battle with Naraku. Sango was using her hiraikotsu, killing off most of the lower level youki. Miroku was using his wind tunnel, trying to suck up as much as he could without poisoning himself too much. Kagome was shooting anything and everything she could get a good aim on, considering that a certain hanyou didn't let her get that much into the action, stating that it was way too dangerous for her. But over all everything was going good.

Then everything changed. One moment everything was fine and the next she was flying in the air in the hands or feet, depending how you want to look at it, of some sort of bird youki.

"Inuyasha!" she screamed until she didn't have any more air in her lungs.

"Kagome!" and with that Inuyasha took off into action. He ran towards Kirara and looked her in the eyes. The feline understood and finished off the lower level youki she was working on. She roared an affirmative and Inuyasha got on her back and they were in the air.

Once close enough to the youki that was carrying Kagome, Inuyasha jumped off of Kirara's back and while in midair screamed, "Blades of Blood!"

Now Kagome was falling. She was screaming, but the only thing she could think of was Inuyasha.

She saw what he did not. She saw how when he jumped, Naraku was aiming one of his tentacles strait for him. She heard Inuyasha groan and saw how his face was showing so much pain. She looked lower and saw a tentacle through Inuyasha's body right where his heart was supposed to be.

She wasn't screaming anymore. She wasn't thinking anymore. She didn't even know what she landed on when Inuyasha didn't catch her, but it was soft and she knew that she wasn't falling anymore. She was on the ground laying on Kirara's back.

The instant she knew where she was she jumped and screamed, "Inuyasha!"

She started looking around to see where he landed. Trying to see him standing up and ready for more action. What she didn't expect to see was Inuyasha laying face down on his stomach.

She ran to him as fast as her legs would take her. The next thing she saw made her heart skip a beat. Inuyasha had a hole going through him. The hole was a little bigger than her own fist and it was bleeding, a lot. Blood was just gushing out of him like a ripped bag full of water.

She got on her knees and placed a hand on him and started shaking him. "Inuyasha? Inuyasha wake up. Wake up. Please Inuyasha wake up! Don't go please! Inuyasha!" Tears started rolling down her cheeks. She laid her head on his back, while still sitting on her knees. She started crying even more. She was crying like it was the end of the world, but that's just it. Without Inuyasha it was the end of her world, the end of her life.

Then all of a sudden she heard him groan. She jumped "Inuyasha?" He didn't say anything so she started shaking him again "Inuyasha!" He started growling and she started shaking him more. "Inuya-"

He shut her up when he bolted awake and grabbing her by her shoulders. Now both of them were on their knees. They were staring at each other. But Kagome wasn't quiet because of the way he was looking at her. No, she was in shock of what she saw. Inuyasha's eyes were red where there was supposed to be white and a deep blue where there was supposed to gold. He had purple stripes on each cheek and his fangs were noticeably larger than usual.

Of course this was not the first time she has seen Inuyasha in his full demon form, but it was the first time she has seen him this close. The other time they were this close and he was in his full demon form was in Kaguya's castle, but even then she had her eyes closed and was too panicked to get a good look at him.

Then something blocked her view. It was Inuyasha's haori, she moved it to the side to thank him of being protective of her, but when she looked around and blinked, he was gone. "Where did he go?" she got up and started looking around, but what she saw she didn't like. There were hundreds of dead corpses of different lower level youki. She saw Sango, Miroku, and Kirara still fighting about a hundred more and fighting Naraku at the same time! She looked at Naraku and noticed was smiling. It wasn't a big smile, _'but still what was he smiling about?'_

"Ah miko, has your poor pathetic hanyou run off to hide?" and with that Naraku started laughing.

Kagome was in shock she didn't know what to say. Here they all were except for Inuyasha, fighting Naraku. Where the hell was he? Then she saw it. Some thing was moving in the forest behind Naraku. And it was moving fast. The next thing Kagome saw put her in more shock. It was Inuyasha holding Tessaiga in mid-swing and yelling Adamant Barrage, but that's not why she was in shock. She was in shock because Inuyasha was holding Tessaiga while being in his full demon form.

Naraku screamed in pain, turned around and the fight was on. Inuyasha was using the Wind Scar and the Adamant Barrage repeatedly with every swing he took. Naraku was twisting and turning trying to dodge every attack he could. While sending wave after wave of tentacles at Inuyasha.

When Kagome looked at Inuyasha again she was shocked, but not surprised by what she saw. Inuyasha still had the hole through his chest and was still bleeding obsessively.

The others too saw the injury that Inuyasha had and joined in on the fight with everything they had.

* * *

Kagura, who was sitting high up in the air with Kanna and Kohaku, was watching every second of it. A little off in the distance she saw a small tornado of dirt and instantly knew who it was. It was Koga. She smirked "This just might get interesting." She turned to see a very nervous looking Kohaku standing up. "What do you plan to do?" she asked already knowing the answer.

Kohaku turned to look at her and said "I cannot sit in peace and watch my sister fight with the possibility of getting killed. So please, take me down."

She looked at him and smiled_ 'At least he's doing what he wants.'_ Then she plucked a feather from her head and it grew in size. Kohaku nodded his thanks jumped on the feather and was gone.

She saw him land on the ground his sister was running towards him with her arms wide open. He opened his arms and they embraced each other as if they haven't seen each other in years. Then she realized something. She still had a smile on her face. She was smiling because she just witnessed her best friend reunite with the only family he has and that thought made her smile even more.

* * *

Once Koga saw the scene before him he ran towards Kagome, who was just watching the fight. "Hey Kagome, I'll talk to you in a bit. Let me just get rid of that fuckin' bastard over there." he said while pointing at Naraku.

_'Now Koga is in on the action too.'_ she thought._ 'Wait, what am I doing? I need to be over there helping my friends!'._ And with that she ran to grab her bow and arrows that were on the ground where she had dropped them when the youki grabbed her.

A while into the fight Kagome felt a strong youki arua. She didn't know what or who it was; she just hoped that it was just passing by.

* * *

Kagura who was still in the sky saw a strange looking ball of light coming from the distance. She didn't know who it was until the ball of light took a form of a man. It was Sesshomaru. She blinked and thought_ 'Maybe I just might get my freedom today.'_ she looked over her shoulder and saw Kanna standing up holding her mirror and said "Kanna, what are you doing?"

Kanna turned her head slightly and said "Naraku will need our services."

Kagura stared at her "Are you implying that we must go down there and risk our lives to save Naraku's?" Kanna nodded and Kagura continued, "I am sorry but, I will not let myself be killed for the sake of his life."

Kanna turned completely and said "Then I must apologize as well because if you no longer wish to serve under Naraku, then you wish to no longer live." with that said Kanna started sucking out Kagura's soul with her broken mirror.

Kagura, who stared wide eyed at the girl she had come to think of as her younger sister, started to panic. She opened her fan and said in a whispered groan "Dance of the Wind." in a desperate way to escape. She gasped. Her body taking back the part of her soul that Kanna had started to take. She looked at Kanna. She was fading into nothingness. Kagura looked her in the eyes and said "I am very sorry, but I couldn't let myself die. Not when I am so close to freedom." and with that Kanna was gone. Nothing left of her except for her broken mirror.

Kagura looked down at the scene before her. She was having a fight with two halves of herself. Finally she came to a decision and she rode her feather to the ground and got in on the fight against Naraku.

Everyone who noticed her was staring at her. Surprised by what they saw. She was on their side. They knew she did not like following orders from Naraku, but they did not think of her to be so bold as to join the battle and use her own two hands and try to kill him. She smirked at them. She knew what they were thinking and decided to give them another little surprise. "Dance of the Dead." all of a sudden all the lower level youki that had fallen at the hands of the small inu-clan roared to life, or at least to as much life as possible.

The people who were paying attention smiled their thanks to her and kept on going in their fight.

* * *

_'Is it just me or is Naraku getting smaller?'_ Kagome thought, as she shot another arrow at Naraku. "Wait, what's that?" Kagome saw something sparkle for a second and then disappear. "Sango did you see that?"

"See what Kagome?" she said as she threw Hiraikotsu at a couple more youki.

"There! Did you see it that time? Right there where his heart is supposed to be it's something that sparkles and… And it's moving!" Kagome said while aiming an arrow at the spot she was talking about.

"Kagome, I don't see it, but do you think it could-" she was cut off to dodge another attack from Naraku. "do you think it could be the jewel?"

"Uh, I um…" Kagome didn't know what to think._ 'If it was the jewel then why was it moving? Unless Naraku was moving it around in his body to hide it!'_ If Naraku really did have the jewel then this could actually be the final battle. She aimed an arrow at the spot she saw it last and just like she predicted it popped up again and she let her arrow fly hoping she would get it.

What everyone saw next was amazing. They saw a small pink light in Naraku's body. They heard him screamed and watched him plunge one of his own tentacles into his body to pull out the shining jewel and throw it into the air. Once in the air the jewel turned white, and it cracked.

_'Oh no, not again.'_ Kagome thought as hundreds of pieces of the jewel flew in every direction.

Inuyasha, who was seeing double since he got back up from the fall, stared at what he was witnessing, again. He turned to look at Naraku or at least what he thought was Naraku, and thought he saw him in pain, but didn't care. What he did care about was how he saw an opening and yelled "Black Tessaiga!"

Everyone turned their head towards Inuyasha, and where frozen in place, gaping at what they were seeing. There, right behind Naraku was a giant round black void. Naraku was holding on with his dear life to everything and anything he could get his hands on. Kagome, who the only one out of shock, started shooting at the tentacles that were grabbing on to something. Little by little he was getting sucked in and slowly everyone was coming back to themselves and started helping Kagome.

Naraku, who was seeing his life come to an end, did the only thing he could think of. He grabbed Inuyasha and said "If I die you're going down with me."

Inuyasha winced in some pain, but not a lot since his full demon form doesn't let him feel pain. Then he screamed "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" and with that the tentacle fell on the ground releasing its prey. Then two more tentacles came for Inuyasha and he tried his best to dodge, but with the injuries he got during the battle he was unable to dodge the third one that was coming for him from behind.

Inuyasha groaned in pain and couldn't fight back.

Then Naraku let himself go, taking Inuyasha with him. Kagome, who notched an arrow when the first tentacle went for Inuyasha, was ready to shoot at any given moment. So as soon as she saw Inuyasha in trouble she let the arrow go. Kagome shut her eyes. She was hoping, praying to every Kami she could think of, that the arrow hit the mark. When she opened her eyes she almost danced with joy.

Inuyasha was laying on the ground. And the void was closing, with only a few tentacles sticking out of it. Then it was gone.

Everyone, except for Sesshomaru who had left as soon as he saw Naraku being sucked into hell, was still in shock. They couldn't believe it. Naraku was dead. They can go on with their lives.

Sango turned to see Miroku looking at her with a smirk on his lips and a twinkle in his eyes. She looked down and blushed, unable to take the intensity of his gaze. Then she remembered, Kohaku! She looked around to find him and there he was. Carrying Kirara as if there wasn't a worry in the world. And for now, there wasn't. She ran up to him and hugged him as hard as she could. They were finally together and nothing was going to separate them ever again. Then Miroku walked up to them and joined in.

Kagura was watching the scene. Happy for the person she had thought of as her best friend. She smiled when she saw Kohaku looking her way. He smiled back. She gave him nod as to say goodbye and decided it was her time to leave. It was her time to be the wind.

* * *

Meanwhile, Koga was ignoring that scene, trying to make another one with Kagome; he found her kneeling on the ground. He started to walk towards her, but stopped dead in his tracks when he heard Kagome start crying.

She was kneeling next to Inuyasha who was lying on the ground, in a puddle of his own blood, unconscious. The hole that he had was still bleeding, not as much as before, but maybe that was because most of his blood was already drained out of him.

Kagome was shaking him, trying to wake him up. Telling him that it was all over, that everything would be okay now.

He groaned.

"Come on Inuyasha wake up. It's over. You're going to be okay."

Now that he was no longer in full demon form he could feel all the pain. He groaned again, but this time cracked his eyes open just a little bit. He bolted up and started coughing uncontrollably. Kagome was rubbing his back trying to make him feel better, then she saw it. She got a good look at his wound and notice that part of his heart was gone. She froze in place not knowing what to do. "Inuyasha?" she whispered.

He looked up and what she saw scared her more. He was coughing up blood, too much blood. He laid back down, but this time placing his head on Kagome's thighs, and looked her straight in the eyes and said "Keh, ev… everything's fine wench. Just promise me one thing." he started coughing again. All Kagome could do was stare at him with watery eyes and nod. He continued "Promise me that-" he was interrupted by his own coughing, but eventually stopped and kept talking "that no matter what you will always be happy, that you will do what makes you happy."

Kagome stared at him, unable to do anything, not even blink. Then she said "Inuyasha? You're hurt, you're not thinking straight. You should just rest; I think you will feel better in the morning. Then if you still want to we can-" she was cut off by Inuyasha.

"Kagome," he said softly, "I don't think there will be a tomorrow for me. I... I think this is finally it." He looked at her with pleading eyes, hoping that she will understand.

"No! This can't be it you're tougher than this you can still-"

"Look wench," he was starting to get irritated "You see this fuckin' hole that's goin' through me? Well, that fuckin' bastered basically ripped out my fuckin' heart! The only reason I'm still alive is because I went full demon and couldn't feel anything, but with every move I made I was draining myself of my own blood. And right now, when Naraku was trying to pull me in and grabbed me with that last tentacle he squeezed the last bit of blood that I was using to stay alive. But now-" he couldn't hold it in anymore. He started coughing and gagging, not being able to stop.

"Inuyasha." Kagome was looking at him with unshed tears and said "I promise. Now you promise me that you will try to live, that you won't let yourself die." she started pouring. Unable to keep them all in, decided to just let them go and started crying even more.

"I… I promise." he said just above a whisper. He continued "Kagome I… I love you. I love you more then you can ever come to understand."

Kagome stiffened. She stopped crying and all she would do was stare at him and sniff every once in a while. Then, as she started to progress what he told her, she had a faint smile on her face and said "I love you too, Inuyasha"

Inuyasha started to lift himself to his elbows, but Kagome attempted to lay him back down. So he grabbed her hands, silently telling her not to. Once on his elbows he leaned forward to give her a chaste kiss on the lips, hoping she wouldn't mind the blood or run off mortified about what he did. What he didn't expect was for Kagome to lean in after they parted to keep the kiss going. He was surprised, but didn't pull away. He got bolder and licked her lips asking, begging, for entrance. She moaned as she complied and he had no difficulty dominating the kiss.

To Kagome, none of this felt real. It all felt like some twisted dream she was having. The sensation of Inuyasha's hand starting to move up and down her thigh. The warmth of his mouth enveloping with hers. The feel of his fangs with her tongue. The taste of him… _'Kami the taste of him'_. He tasted sweet, but bitter because of the blood, but that was alright with her. She didn't mind the taste. It was what made the kiss even more passionate. The reminder that this might be their last moment together.

Tangling tongues Inuyasha was trying to lock this moment, trying to memorize every second of it, every movement, taste, touch, and sound. But then he felt it.

The need to cough becoming over whelming, so much that all of a sudden he pushed Kagome away nearly dropping her, and started coughing. He hoped that Kagome would understand and not think he was disgusted by her.

When he was done gagging he laid back down, head resting on Kagome's thigh's again and looked up to see her understanding gaze. He smiled at her and said once again that he loved her. She repeated it as well, smiled at him, and started to rub his ears. They were cold. They didn't feel like any other time she would rub them. They felt different.

Inuyasha was starting to drift off. Thinking about how his death could be worse. He knew that this was it and wanted to tell Kagome goodbye, so he opened his eyes slightly to see her staring at him then he said his final words "Goodbye Kagome." then he closed his eyes and was gone.

Kagome, who was holding it in, let it go. She didn't know what she would do without him. She didn't want to do anything without him. Heck, she couldn't even think about tomorrow without Inuyasha. But, she had to. She had to at least try. She had to keep the only thing about Inuyasha that was alive, and that was their promise. Their promise for her to be happy. But she decided that for now she wanted to stay like that, at least for a while longer.

* * *

Every one was watching them, watching with teary eyes, from the moment they admitted their love to each other to the moment that Inuyasha passed on. Too shocked to be able to say or do anything to move the girl still sitting next to dead body. Then Sango decided to be brave and confront her, but before she could even say anything Kagome looked up at them and said "You guys can go on ahead I'm gunna stay here a bit longer."

That said, everyone except Koga, started walking away. Trying to find a place to make camp for the night.

Once everybody was gone Koga decided it was time to talk, "Kagome lets go home. Sooner or later you'll forget this whole thing ever-"

"Koga." Kagome said, "I'm not going anywhere with you. I never was going to go with you and I never will. I'm sorry, but my place is here with Inu-" she cut herself off thinking about what she was about to say_ 'my place isn't with Inuyasha because he's… he's dead. But I still have my friends and my family on the other side of the well. Plus I still have to complete the jewel, but this time without Inuyasha. How am I gunna do it without Inuyasha? I don't know, but right now I don't want to think about it.'_ "I'm… I'm sorry Koga, but I can't go with you. It won't make me happy."

With that said Koga nodded his understanding and said "I hope you find something that does make you happy." then he left.

* * *

After a while that felt like forever, Kagome decided that it was time to go. It was time to let him go. But just before she was going to get up she saw Miroku take off the black robe he wore over the purple one and cover Inuyasha with it. Then sat down next to her. They stayed quiet for a while, and then Miroku spoke. "He was happy you know. When he left this world, he left with the thought that you will be safe now that Naraku is dead."

"But at what cost? If Naraku's death meant the death of Inuyasha, then I rather have Naraku alive!" Kagome said with anger in her tone, but not anger towards the monk, anger towards herself for not being able to save him. She turned to see Miroku looking down at his once cursed hand with pain in his eyes. She gasped "Miroku I didn't mean it like that I'm just… I mean it's hard to… I'm sorry."

Miroku looked up at her with forgiving eyes. "I understand. You are merely trying to progress everything that has happened today."

They stayed quiet for another while, and once again Miroku broke the silence "I think we should bury Inuyasha now, don't you?"

"Yes but not here I… I think he should be buried under the shade of Goshinboku, if it's possible." She said with hope in her voice.

Miroku who took time to process what she said stated "Well, under the circumstances I think it's an excellent idea. We could ask Sango to barrow Kirara so you and Shippo can go on ahead with Inuyasha and then Kirara can come back and take Sango and I."

Kagome nodded and said her thanks. Once Miroku left, she uncovered Inuyasha and looked at his peaceful form. He looked like he was sleeping. She smiled lightly and touched his cheek with the back of her hand. He was cold.

Her eyes traveled down to see the beaded necklace on his chest. She held onto each side of the necklace and pulled it up slowly. "Your free now, Inuyasha." she said just above a whisper. Then she covered him and left.

* * *

That's how she found herself tonight, out in the pouring rain. Not five feet from her berried love. She didn't know what to do with herself, but she knew one thing. She had to keep going. She had to live. If not for her than for Inuyasha.

* * *

The End


End file.
